


The Philosophy Teacher

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; this was originally written via text.





	

You walk into your philosophy class on the first day and you know instantly

Whatever you'd expected?

This was not it

The Powerpoint on the screen showed a massive raging bull

And on the desk at the front of the class was seated

The most gorgeous young woman you'd ever seen

She couldn't have been much older than you

But that was impossible; she was obviously the teacher

You took a seat at the front of the classroom anyways

As you sat down the teacher turned

And you could swear you were dreaming

She winked at you

Two mintes later she got up and started the class

Within five minutes of her teaching you were in love

Both with philosophy

(You'd just taken this class cuz you needed another credit but you loved the material)

And with the teacher

Who you found out was named Ellie Hall

And she was a post-grad student in music & philosophy

You began frequenting her office hours

The first visit was a legitimate question about the course

But after a while you'd just stop by to visit

You noticed that after a few weeks she updated her office hours to exclude the half hour you spent with her every other day

Once she happened to mention something about the age of her students 

And so you asked her what her age was

She looked down and flushed before mumbling

"Nineteen"

You gape at her

"No way"

She looks back up at you

"...what?"

"There is no way you're my age"

She grinned

"There is too!"

You were even better friends after that

You friended each other on Facebook

You started reading her blog

She commented on all your art and writing on deviantART

It wasn't until the first break in the semester

Five weeks into the course

That you gathered up your courage

Approached her after classes

And asked her if she'd like to go with you to coffee or a movie sometime over the break

She froze for a moment

Then gave you a radiant smile

"I thought you'd never ask"

Your mother had jokingly told you when you were younger that you should date one of your teachers in grad school

Neither of you had ever expected that a teacher would be close to your age

Or that you would legitimately ask out a teacher

Needless to say

You were in at least one of her classes every semester until graduation


End file.
